Unplanned
by CharlieGrl
Summary: Edward and Bella have been "just-friends" since the playground days. On Edward's birthday Bella wants to complete the transition from friend to girlfriend. Things get a little frisky in the backseat of Eddie's new car but uh-oh his condom breaks.
1. Chapter 1

**Unplanned**

A/N This I dea just came to me. I've probably watched too much Secret Life of the American Teenager this summer but whatever. This story doesn't follow the show, it just reminded me of it. Enjoy!

P.S. sorry for the typos I'm tired and have to get up early tomorrow.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!

BPOV

I was sitting on my livingroom couch when my cell started to ring. I placed my book upside down beside me on the couch to save my place. I glanced down at the screen.

**CALL FROM EDWARD** it flashed at me. I qickly pressed the green bar to answer.

"Hey, Edward! Happy Birthday! You're legal now!" I greeted happily.

"Ha.Ha. I've been getting that all day and it's still not funny." he said trying to be serious but his amusment was leaking through.

"When do I get to see the birthday boy? I've been waiting for you to come over all day." I fake pouted. I knew that his parents had gotten him a new car for getting his full ride scholastic scholarship to Dartmouth. They told me a few weeks before when they came to show it off and see what I thought. I knew Edward would love it. It's just what he always wanted.

"How 'bout now? You're going to die when you see what my parents got me this year!" he enthused. Edwards parents were rich, but they lived maudistly. However they did tend to spoil there kids on occasion. Last year they took a family trip to Italy and Alice, Edwards younger sister, had the best and most extensive wardrobe out of anyone I knew.

"Sure. I don't have anything planned for the rest of today. Plus I still haven't given you my present yet!" I told him.

"Ok, then. I'll be there in five. I'll honk when I'm outside."

"Ok. See you then" I said as goodbye and hung up.

I'd been planning this day for awhile now. To say I was nervous would be a comlete understatement. I was terrified. Why? Becuase I hoped that today was the day that Edward and I stopped being just friends. He was my best friend and I was unconditionally, irrevocably, and hopelessly in love with him.

We'd known each other since elementary school. It started one day in first grade when he saved me from being bullied by this big guy Emmett. I smiled at him and he smiled at me. That was my first glance at that adorable crooked smile. How could you not love it? Anyway his mom and my mom new each other through PTA and we started dating. Technically they were play dates. You know, those times when you were little kids when your parents set you up to play so that they had a reason to gossip. That was us.

We had to get along. We had the same teacher every year of elementary school. In middle school we always took the same electives so we could stay together. Highschool was a bit of a downer because we only got to see each other between classes and at lunch.

To set my plan from just-friend to girlfriend into motion I quickly ran up to my room to change. I slipped on my new black lace underware set courtesy of Victoria's Secret. Overtop of that I slipped on my new mid-thigh length cotton blue dress. I never wore dresses or skirts but I hoped it would draw Edward's attention to my toned legs.

I heard a honk from the driveway and looked out my window. There was Edward leaning on the hood of his shiny new volvo. God, did he have to stand like that with his arms crossed? It made his biceps well defined and you could manage to see the outline of his toned stomach. You had to give it to him, he had been working out every morning this summer. When I asked him about it he had said, "It's to impress the ladies this year. I have to get a life sooner or later you know?"

Boy that had gotten me angry, though I had tried not to show it. Did he not want me in his future? Or did he not want me as something more? It was that comment that had gotten this plan rolling in my head, and his parents had gotten him a car, which made it all the easier.

I gave him a wave to let him know I would be right out. I took a look in the mirror. Ok, lip gloss. Check. Mascara. Check. Hair. Check. A little toss over the shoulder and I was ready to go. I grabbed his present on the way out of my room and headed down the stairs. I closed and looked the front door behind me, putting the key in its hiding place.

I had felt his eyes on me before I turned to face him. Then I was met with his crooked smile. "New Dress? You never wear dresses?" Damn. I knew he would notice. My cheeks started to burn. "Did you wear it for me?" he said jokingly.

"You wish." I lied. "It's laundry day."

"Oh" he stated while his eyes were still trained on my legs. Was that dissapointment in his voice?

"Well where are we off to this fine evening?" I asking in a snooty tone. It was a nice 80 degree day out in the middle of August. He would be so lucky as to have a sunny day in Forks, Washington where it rains half the year and is overcast the rest.

"Antonio's. I recently came into a great deal of money, meaning my grandparents skipped out on a gift this year. I decided why not splurge it on my best friend and a good pizza?" he said.

"That sounds great." I said as I walked towards the new shiny car. He opened the door for me.

"Notice anything new?" he hinted.

"What? This old thing?" I joked. "Known about it for months!" I laughed at him.

"My parents only bought it two weeks ago!" he pointed out.

"But who is it that knew exactly what make and model you wanted? Who do you think your parents came to asking what you would like most? Hmmm" I looked at him.

"Good point. Guess you win then." he said as he closed my door and jogged around the front or the car to get in the drivers seat.

"Ready to hear this baby purr?" he asked after he seatbelted himself in. I laughed at him and he turned the key. The engine sounded loud but muffled by the car. "Would you listen to that?" Edward said lovingly with his eyes closed.

"Would put this thing and gear and drive. I'm getting hungry!" I jokingly complained.

"Fine." he said as he put the car in gear and sped out of my drive way.

"Whoa there, boy!" I complained. "A little fast don't you think? My dad is on duty right now, you know? How would you feel getting pulled over by my overprotective father with ME in the car?"

"Ok. Ok." he slowed down again until we reached the highway. It was probably the shortest trip ever to Port Angeles.

When we sat down at thefamily pizza place a short, blonde waitress came over to take our order. "Hi! my name is Lauren." she enthused. Probaly having a slow night and Edward was the hottest guy in the place. "How can I help you? What would you like to drink?" she stated, looking only at Edward.

"Bella what would you like to drink?" he asked me, putting emphasis on the 'you'.

"Coke, please." I stated.

"Make that two." Edward said as he smiled at her. Uhg that was disgusting.

The waitress giggled.

Ew. That was worse.

"And what kind of pizza would you like?" she asked as she leaned over giving Edward a look at her ample cleavage.

"Umm..." he said. He looked down at the menu with red tinged cheeks. Well I never...! "Pepperoni, I think. That's what you like? Right, Bells?" he looked at me.

"Yeah" I answered as I looked at him.

"Great!" Lauren said and sauntered off.

"Oh, my good! That was so gross!" Edward fake whispered at me. "Did you see how much makeup she was wearing? That's just unnatural!"

I laughed at his response. "That's not the only thing that's unnatural. Did you see her? Oh, look at my boobs. Don't you want me?" I joked with an airy voice.

Our faces were flushed and we were still laughing when Lauren the Waitress came back with our order. She seemed a little pissed and didn't try anything.

"Do you think she heard us?" I asked Edward.

"Probably." Edward said.

I turned my face away. Now I felt bad. "Don't act that way, Bella. She had it coming." Edward tried to make me feel better.

We made small talk and joked through dinner. We really needed to go someplace secluded to get my plan into action.

"Hey," I started to ask as we walked back to the parking lot."do you want to get some ice cream?"

"Yeah," he said, "that sounds good."

We got into his car and headed towards the softserve place on the way out of down town. When we pulled up the sign said closed and the lights were off.

"Damn. Nine, already? Must have spent more time at dinner then I thought." he said. "I mean, what's a birthday without cake and ice cream?"

"Well..." I started. "I still haven't given you your present...?" I trailed off.

"You didn't have to get me anything Bella." he frowned at me.

"I know." I pouted at him. "But you always insist on getting me something so how could I not get you anything?"

"Ok. Let's have it then." Now he sounded excited.

I pulled the bag from the backseat. Edward tore out the tissue paper before pulling out the gifts. "A hula girl?"

Edward asked me.

"Every dashboard needs one." I smiled at him. He laughed at me.

"Thanks, Bells this means a lot to me." He said as he leaned in to hug me.

"Happy Birthday" I whispered in his ear.

It was now or never. I moved my head so that I could kiss him. Our lips touched and he pulled back abruptly.

Oh no. Did I do it wrong? He was the first boy I kissed. I mean it wasn't our first kiss. We had kissed back in fifth grade because of a dare during our first co-ed party. But that was more of peck. Not even a second long. Although I still counted it as my first kiss.

He looked confusedly at me.

"Uhg! I'm so stupid." I said turning my face away so that he wouldn't see the tears forming in my eyes.

"What?" He asked me."What are you talking about? You are the smartest, prettiest girl I know. You're just braver than I am because I could never force my self do to what you just did! I've been wanting to do that for so long. Bella, would you look at me?"

Did he just say that he had been wanting to kiss me too? I turned my head to look at him.

When he saw the tears forming in my eyes he quickly kissed me again. "Don't cry" he said between kisses. "Please don't cry."

He started kissing me without interuption. His lis were so soft againsst mine. It was perfect, none of that drooly stuff you read about in horrifying kissing stories in Seventeen. He moved his lips perfectly with mine. He gently licked my bottom lip asking me to open my mouth. I gave him entrance and his tongue moved in, gently massaging mine. I started to laugh and he pulled away slightly.

"What's so funny?" he asked smiling his crooked grin.

"You've gotten better since fifth grade is all." I said remembering.

"Haha.. yeah you too. I'd forgotten about that." he mused.

"Well then. Let me remind you." I said I I leaned in to meet his lips again.

"This.. doesn't remind... me... of that." he said while I kissed him.

"Shut up and kiss me" I said as I snaked a hand around his neck pulling him closer to me.

After a few minutes it started to get uncomfortabe.

"Backseat?" Edward asked, his voice breathy.

"Backseat." I repeated.

I climbed over the arm rest and Eward followed after me. He quickly attched himself to my lips again. I could get lost in those kisses. Those kisses filled with passion and longing. I was left with tingles from head to toe.

I placed my hand on his lower back under his tee-shirt and dragged my nails along his skin while my other hand was in his hair at the nape of his neck. Edward started making like pleasurable noises which made me shiver. I decided to take his shirt off and he helpfully pulled away from my mouth long enough to get it over his head. His kissed trailed down my jaw to my neck.

"God. I love seeing your legs in this dress." he whispered in my ear, his right hand running up and down my smooth thigh. The skirt inched up higher and higher until he reached my panties.

"Whats this?" he smirked at me. "Lace panties?" He started lifting my skirt up then decided that the whole dress should come off. "Matching lace bra? Bella, did you do this for me?"

"Happy Birthday!" was my only answer.

He started trailing kisses from my neck, down my colla,r to the curve of the top of my breast. He lowered his mouth so that I could feel his hot breath on my nipple, his hand kneadingy my other breast. That alone caused it to harden but then he had to suck on it through the lace causing me to moan.

"This has got to go." he stated. He moved his arms around my back to cunclasp it. "stupid thing won't come undone." he said frustratingly.

I moved my hands around back and un did it for him.

"Wow." he beathed, taking in the sight of my unclothed chest. His hands quickly reached up to massage and tweak my nipples.

After a few moments basking in the glow off this new attention, I decided he was wearing to many clothes and reached to undo the belt buckle of his jeans. My hands were trying to move to fast and couldn't get it undone.Edward gave a little chuckle and reached down to do it himself. He proceded to undo his jeans button and zipper and pushed the unwanted material down his legs.

His excitement was clearly evident. I reached my hand to cup him and heard his sharp intake of breath. "Bella, you don't know what you do to me." he warned.

While I was touching him his hand had slid back up my thigh, and came to rest on my mound. I quickly forgot about what I was doing when his fingers started tracing my slit. "Oh, God." I moaned. His hand quickly removed the last peice of clothing from my body. When the material was out of his way, Edward moved his hands back to my wetness. He found what he was looking for and pushed a finger inside of me. I almost came righ then. He used his other hand to snake up my body to massage my right breast again."Edward, stop. Please stop. I want to feel you inside me." I pleaded with him.

He didn't say anything but removed his hands from my body and lowered his red cotton boxers. He went back to his jeans and took out his wallet. From his wallet he took out a condom and put it on. While I laided down on the seat, he moved his body over mine and lined himself up to enter me.

"You know this was unplanned right?" He questioned me, probably making sure this is what I wanted.

"How do you know I didn't plan it?" I asked smiling up at him.

"You little minx." he said. With that he pushed into me.

Oh God that really hurt. I hissed at the pain and my face scrunched up. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" he appologized.

"It's ok. I knew that would probably happen. Just give me a minute." I said to him.

After a moment, I moved my hips and the initial pain had faided. Edward took that as a go ahead and slowly started to pull out only to thrust back in again. We got into an even pace moving together. Our moans escaping our lips.

"I'm going to come." Edward panted out all to soon.

"Wait for me." I told him "Wait for me."

But it seemed hecouldn't wait any longer. I heard him let out a low moan that sounded like my name. I felt him inside of me hot and sticky he shot into me.

That's not suppossed to happen is it? When you're wearing a condom... I don't know hold it in or something. This was my first time doing this. I didn't know. It was Edward's first time too. He would have told me if it wasn't. But wouldn't he know how to use a condom? I sat still while I thought this.

Edward composed himself enough to say, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean..."

"Edward? I think some thing is wrong." I stated bluntly.

He must have thought my face was too serious becaused he asked me worriedly, "What? You're ok, right?"

"I think your condom broke."

A/N: wow that took me awhile to write. Don't expect to be spoiled and get treated withlong chapters like this everytime. I just couldn't find a good place to stop. Sorry if there are a ton of typos.I'm up late and tierd. I can't sleep and the first day of school is tomorrow but whoo hoo! I'm a senior!! haha the next chapter should be out in a few days. Maybe if I buckle down and get plenty of reviews I'll crank one out for tomorrow! hint hint

DON"T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A/N: I'm so glad that the first chapter got such a good response! First days of school are so boring, so what else did I have to do besides come up with the next chapter?

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

BPOV

Edward just looked at me. "What?"

"I said, I think your condom broke."

"How do you know?" he asked me. He pulled back, looking confused.

"Because I felt it." My voice was now very serious.

"Felt what? Felt it break?". Now he sounded confused too.

"No." I dead panned. " I felt you..." I let the sentence trail off.

"Oh." Edward said. "OH! Bella I'm so sorry I didn't mean too..."

"Edward," I cut him off. "that's not really what I'm worried about right now." He must have finally noticed the deadly serious note in my voice.

We sat in silence for a few moments. Edward reached for his red boxers. I guess that was our undecided cue to get dressed. As if the situation would get better when we both had clothes on. We couldn't even look at each other, when a moment ago we had been sharing the most intimate experience.

"You're not on the pill, are you?" he asked when he finally looked back at me.

"No. Why would I be? I've never done anything like this before Edward!" My voice was rising which meant my temper was never far behind.

"I know, Bella! I know!" he quickly tried to cover up his mistake. "You know I've never done anything like this before either! I was just asking. There are other reasons for being on the pill." Edward said like he was trying to solve a math problem and the answer he got wasn't working.

"I don't have a reason to be on the pill Edward! How many times do I have to tell you?"

"I just wish..." he didn't finish his sentence.

"That this didn't happen." I stated for him. I turned away with unshed tears in my eyes.

"No, Bella. Don't say that. Don't even think it. I'm so happy that we made love. So happy that we feel the same way about each other."

When I didn't answer right away he looked a little hurt. Ok, a lot hurt, but my mind was reeling because of so many different things right then. How was I supposed to worry about his feelings? Wow. That was harsh.

"Can we just not talk about this anymore?" I asked him.

"If that's what you really want." He sounded unsure.

"It's what I want." And at that moment it was.

"Ok." Edward said.

"Ok."

Edward opened his door and got back in the driver's seat. I climbed out of the back seat, straightened my dress, and got back in he passengers seat.

The drive home was shortened by Edwards driving but the silence between us seemed endless. Until I spoke p and said, "Made love? So your one of those guys huh?" I teased him.

He just smiled shyly in answer.

When he pulled into my driveway, Edward turned to look at me. "Call me tomorrow, alright?"

"Yeah." I told him as I stepped out of the car. "And Edward don't worry about this. I'll take care of it." I had made the decision that tomorrow I would go to Planned Parenthood and get the morning-after pill. That was the only option I could think of.

"If you're sure?" God, he sounded so caring right then.

"Goodnight Edward." I told him and closed the car door.

He waited until I was inside before he pulled out of the driveway. I closed the door and walked into the living room. I found mom still up, watching reruns of some reality TV dating show.

"Hey, honey. Did you have a nice night with Edward?" she asked me.

"Yeah. We went to Antonio's for his birthday." I told her. "Well, I'm beat. I think I'll just head to bed." I said, walking toward the stairs.

"Oh, before you go upstairs I wanted to tell you that we're leaving in the morning to visit your grandmother. We''ll be getting an early start so you might want to pack a bag before you go to sleep."

"Oh." I told her flustered."Ok."

When I got to my room I closed my door. I took one of my duffel bags out of my closet and through some clothes in it. I turned the lights out and just laid on my bed, curled into a little ball. Before long, the tears started rolling down my cheeks.

The last thing I thought before I fell asleep was, I didn't even get a kiss goodnight.

A/N Ok, so this chapter is A LOT shorter than the last one, but don't get too upset because the next one will be longer! REVIEWS MAKE ME TYPE FAST SO DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE ONE!


	3. Chapter 3

**Unplanned**

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Sorry it took me a few days to update. Getting back into my school schedule is harder than I remembered. I get up at 5:45 go to school, come home, sleep a few hours, eat dinner, do homework, go back to sleep. I'm a very lethargic person, I can't help it. I love my sleep! Hope you like this chapter. I'll take this weekend to get ahead to have next weeks updates ready.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

EPOV

My car felt so empty without Bella beside me. The dark night rushed passed my windows as I drove silently back to my house.

How could I have done that to her? Let her down like that? I had been mentally beating myself up through the entire ride home.

But God, was she amazing. Hands down, the best birthday ever. I had wanted this to happen for so long. And it had to end so wrong.

How old was that condom anyway? A few years maybe? Do they even have Use By dates on them?

God I'm so stupid. She's my best friend. She probably hates me now.

I've been in love with her for so long, I don't even remember when I realized it. She's been there with me for so long now that almost every good memory I have includes her. I probably loved her since that day I rescued her on the playground.

How did I let things get that far? Getting carried away isn't a viable excuse. Well maybe it is in this case. The plan was to take it slow with her. Let her adjust to the way our relationship was going. Not that I was going to set that plan in motion in the near future. I was too afraid of losing her, I was just waiting for the right moment.

But she picked the right moment. It didn't turn out so right though. It was just seeing her in that dress and watching her muscular legs as she walked. That sweet, undescribable smell when she leans in close. That electricity that flows between us with the brush of skin, each simple touch. Maybe it was a lot of things.

God, I'm turning into a sap.

I wanted to turn my car around and go back to her, my Bella. I would hold her close and reassure her that everything is going to be ok. she probably doesn't want me near her right now.

I wanted to just keep driving. Just go anywhere, and sort out my thoughts. But that wasn't going to happen.

I pulled into the lane that went up to my big house in the woods and parked my car in the garage. I walked in and saw Alice still up. Dad probably had to work tomorrow and Mom had some fundraiser or other to attend.

I sat down heavily next to Alice on the couch. She was tiny for her age, a year younger than I. She sat in her matching pajama set with her feet tucked underneath her. On the television was some reality TV show. Two guys were ragging on each other and pushing and shoving. Probably over some girl. Every other word they said had to be bleeped out.

"Alice," I tried getting her attention.

"Shhh," she hissed at me. "Wait until the commercial break."

I waited patiently as a young woman, who I assume was the reason for the fight came on screen and started shouting at both of the guys. Uhg, I think I'm being brainwashed.

When the first commercial came on Alice turned to me. "So how was the date with Bella?" she asked me nonchalantly.

"It wasn't a date. It was my birthday dinner." I told her.

"Oh, come on Edward. You two are, like, made for each other." She said pointedly.

I wouldn't look at her.

"Did something finally happen between you guys?" Great, now she was interested.

I could feel a smile pull at my lips from the memory.

"Something did, Edward?! I knew this would happen! I'm so happy for you!" she squealed as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Alice, I don't really want to talk about it."

"Of course, you don't have to tell me details or anything! That would be weird."

"Alice, please. I really don't want to talk about it. She probably hates me right now." I said miserably.

"Why would she hate you Edward?"

When I didn't respond right away she shouted, "You didn't force yourself on her or anything did you?"

"God, no! Alice if anyone forced them selves on anyone else it was Bella." I stated.

Alice started laughing. "Little Bella, forced her self on you?" she questioned.

"Little? You're smaller than she is."

"I just never saw that one coming." she was still laughing at me.

"I'm going to bed." I stated as I got up from the couch.

" I would worry about her hating you." she called out to me as I climbed the stairs. "She be back for you. I just know it."

**A/N: I know I said this chapter would be longer but well... you know how it is. Maybe you don't. Oh well. Some people wanted to hear what Edward was thinking. I'll post the next chapter this weekend. Don't forget to leave a REVIEW.**


End file.
